sanctumfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shidou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sanctum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bobble Head page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kenji 03 (Talk) 00:25, July 13, 2011 Admin Rights I can see that you've done a lot of edits on the Alien Swarm wikia and I'd love to give you at least beaurocrat rights but there not mine to give, you need to message PhilBro as he is the board's creator. If he doesn't reply in two days let me know and I'll make it a priority to message him on steam. Кэне_零三 09:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat's can't grant admin rights Bureaucrats can't give other users Bureaucrat rights, if they can please tell me how and I'd be happy to do so. I'll shoot Philbro a message tho. Кэне_零三 02:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi there, thank you! I'm new to Wiki, so it'll take some time getting used to the editing format. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Calvinwallace (talk • ) 14:07, August 3, 2011 : That's fine. Welcome, and let me know if you need help with anything related to this wiki. —Shidou T/ 19:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the merge! Hey the merge looks great, I'm wondering how we can set up the rest of the achievements like that. Calvinwallace 17:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. I'm contemplating renaming the article something along the lines of "Easter eggs and secret achievements" to accommodate similar achievements. Let me know if you have any other ideas. —Shidou T/ 03:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: site_anon_css not updating Hi Shidou. Sorry for the late reply. I've never heard anything regarding the problem you asked about. Due to the technical nature of the question, I recommend using the form found at to ask it. Someone from the Community Support team will promptly respond and help. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Opps, never mind Thanks for updating the poll Thanks for creating a new poll. I usually try to make a more interesting title, but it works.Кэне_零三 13:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I have made a navigation template for most sanctum articles (here). What do you think? Supramarine 12:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) template I think it's great. I'll start putting it into the articles right away.You can find it here. Supramarine 05:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Sanctum Wikia event" I wanted to bring it up to the "admins" of the Sanctum Wiki before I did anything. But I'm thinking of hosting a game giveaway event under the title of the Wiki instead of as myself. The event will be to give keys away to the first 4 girls that upload two images of themselves with the words "Send me to Elis One" written on their palms. One from the front, one from profile. Any objections? Кэне_零三 09:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Girls? Isn't that a bit sexist? Also, instead of giving an unfair advantage to those who see the news early, I think it's better to enter everybody into a raffle. —Shidou T/ 16:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: The reason it's a "girls only" thing is because the population of Elis one is incredibly male dominated. Think about the comic, all men except for Skye. How about the maps or victory screen? All men, except for Skye. I planned on doing this in celebration of the 4 player coop, but life got in the way. The theme of the event will be to increase the female population of Elis One (hence the "send me to Elis One" picture).Кэне_零三 07:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: However you do have a point about the unfair advantage of "early news". I still want to reward one person for jumping on the news asap, but the raffle would generate much more buzz over time and for people who don't get that first "early news" key. So I'll raffle three of the games using a random number generator or something of the like. The problem is ensuring credibility that it was a random number instead of based on who was prettiest... maybe we can use the score leaderboards or something to help pick a random number... I'm unsure.Кэне_零三 07:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: The bottom line of all this is "it is my money, but our board". In other words, I wanted to make sure that you, as a fellow Admin, would not be ashamed of having the event hosted in the name of our Wiki -- but I'm probably going to do it how I want since I paid for the keys. Кэне_零三 07:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's not that I'd be ashamed; I disagree with your plan for the giveaway, but I'm not compelled to stop you from going through with it. Getting women to play would be nice, but I think it's quite easy for a guy to ask one of his female friends to send him a photo. Credibility isn't an issue because it's your money, nobody can prove that the selection was biased, and nobody should care. —Shidou T/ 18:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hey this event sounds awesome to me. It's yr money so I don't want to tell you how to hold a giveaway, but I do think a raffle is a good idea. PhilBro 06:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: I just didn't want to make either of you uncomfortable. I'm well aware it'd be easy for a guy to ask a female friend to do it. But that's not much of a concern as it is to poke fun at the fact that Skye is the only girl we've seen on Elis One aside from her sister. Rather than just leaving a stupid forum post, why not make an amusing event out of it? I'll be amused further if a cross dresser or transvestie take a pic and looks convincingly enough female that we'd never know without being told (See Jerry Springer)Кэне_零三 11:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Well, go ahead if you like it that much. Thanks for letting us know. —Shidou T/ 08:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for rephrasing Thanks for rewording some of my contributions. A native speaker can always express things better than someone who has English as foreign language. It's always good to see that things here don't go completely without control. Crusha K. Rool 15:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : No problem, and thanks for all your contributions. Your English writing is actually better than most I've seen on gaming wikis. —Shidou T/ 16:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sanctum Soundtrack on Bandcamp Hello Shidou, we recently found out about the Sanctum Soundtrack being available on http://coffeestainstudios.bandcamp.com/. Steam also has it offered on the store page, but does cost way more. So I'm wondering what to do now. Should I link to both pages? MiroshiAkai 18:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : Bandcamp appears to be reputable enough for inclusion, so I added links to that and the Steam store. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Go ahead and add links wherever else they would seem appropriate, and I'll look over each edit as usual. —Shidou T/ 01:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sanctum 2 Since Sanctum 2 has been announced, we probably need to re-organize the Wiki. For now might a speculation page for Sanctum 2 suffice but as we go along, we may need to add notes to stuff that is present but maybe altered in the sequel or only available there. I leave that organization to you for now, though. ;) --Crusha K. Rool 10:37, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, just a Sanctum 2 article listing what's been announced would be appropriate for now. We should try to keep speculation to a minimum, but as more concrete details are given over time I believe we should generally create pages for completely new content and just create new sections on existing pages for recycled content. Thanks for the heads-up. —Shidou T/ 19:26, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Ya reorganization may need to happen in the future, but at this point I'm gonna leave that up to you guys. I probably have the least amount of wiki experience, but I am so happy to see this one and the game explode with popularity. Keep up the great work guys, I'll help out where I can. :: --PhilBro 23:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the welcome \o/ I was actually wondering one thing. Is it possible to change the name of a page? The tesla page is named "tesla" right now, which is okay, but its formal name is the "ETK-Tesla Prototype". Is there any quick way of changing this without having to create a new page? Arminposts (talk) 14:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) : There's a pulldown menu next to the edit button at the top of a page. However, I think it's fine the way it is now with the common name as the article title and the formal name in the introductory sentence. —Shidou T/ 17:37, October 4, 2012 (UTC) might be time to readdress this issue. id start w/ condensing the topnav and adding the 2. users can add the new content and the cat can be added if/when they forget (to). 08:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) LostArtifact Hi there! Thanks for inviting ^^ —Preceding unsigned comment added by LostArtifact (talk • ) 07:27, May 16, 2013‎ Sorry about that, just didn't wanted to skip a day on Wikia. —Preceding unsigned comment added by LostArtifact (talk • ) 12:09, May 23, 2013‎ Pat on the back Just wanted to say "Good job on maintaining the Wiki". I don't have the free time I use to, so I kind of quit playing Sanctum. But good on you for keeping things up to date! Кэне_零三 07:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! Hope you've been well. —Shidou T/ 14:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC)